


Rewrite the Stars

by Simp_that_needs_therapy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Stars, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_that_needs_therapy/pseuds/Simp_that_needs_therapy
Summary: “Iwa-chan, if we could change one thing about this shitty world, what would your change be?” Oikawa asked as he laid on the grass, the wind playing with his hair.Iwaizumi sighed. “I would make sure you have a healthy life Shittykawa.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Iwaoi





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to see how much I could play with my own heart so I wrote this angst. I didn't plan ahead and was just writing with the flow which is probably why it sucks. In this story I won't be going into what heart disease it is because I really don't know (I'm sorry T.T).
> 
> If you are reading this right now, I suggest you stop. I am no writer and I'm just posting this to make myself sad. This is also my first time on Ao3. If this makes you cry then my job is done and I won't apologize for playing with your feelings because I played with mine too. 
> 
> Good luck :)

Fate. Defined as the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. Fate could be the start of a romantic gesture or a dream with the new secret talent you discovered. However, fate was also as cruel as ever. When you finally think you’ve found the one, they leave you for someone else. When you are so close to reaching your goals, it comes and puts another obstacle stopping you from completing it. 

“Oi Shittykawa, stop writing in that damn diary of yours and practice.” Iwaizumi’s voice boomed through the gym.

Oikawa’s pen stopped as he looked up. “What are you? My mom?” He teased.  
Iwaizumi’s face clenched as he angled a volleyball, the perfect position for it to hit the smug look off his best friend’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa immediately bows when he see’s how intimating the vice captain looked.

“You’ve been writing in that diary forever. Are you sure you’re Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Aww is Iwa-chan worried about me?” Oikawa sang.

But it was true. Oikawa has been spending more and more time in his diary. It became his safe zone, something he valued even more than volleyball. Ever since he found out about his underlying illness, he wanted more than ever to complete his dreams. He knew he didn’t have much time but as selfish as it seemed he didn’t want anyone else to know. He didn’t want to bring the teams morals down when they were so close, so close to wiping the floor with Shiratorizawa. So he wrote. He wrote all his feeling and all his vents, hiding them from the world.

“Forget it” Iwaizumi said, “just make some sets.”

Oikawa got up and dusted the non-existent dust off his pants. He walked onto court looking at the people infant of him. The team that has gotten so far, his team. Looking at them made him wonder how much time he had left to spend with them. Oikawa quickly shook his head to eliminate the unwanted thoughts. He put his usual smile on as he transitioned to the Oikawa everyone wanted him to be. The carefree, problem less one.

“Oikawa-san can you teach me some sets?” Yahaba, the player who would become the official setter the following year, asked.

“Of course, Yahaba. Your senpai is going to teach you everything you need to know.” Oikawa said proudly. Everything he said was true though, Oikawa was going to make sure that his volleyball skills and love for the sport stays stays alive, even if he doesn’t.

“Are you sure you want to learn from him, Yahaba?” Matsukawa teased.

“Yeah he’s not the best.” Hanamaki continued.

Oikawa pouted but he was glad that nothing was changing. He knew, deep inside that if they were to find out about his disease, they would be treating him as something fragile, something his worthless pride wouldn’t allow. 

“Hey! Be nice to your captain.” Oikawa whined.

The gym burst out into laughter. Oikawa smiled, desperately wanting to live in the movement. A moment where everyone was happy, and the biggest problem in their lives was going to nationals. A moment where everyone was safe and with each other. However, all good things end and practice resumed as usual.   
As hours past, everyone rushed to go home, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi together walking down the same streets that they’ve seen since childhood. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa broke the silence, “If I die one day, would you be sad?”

Iwaizumi looked at his friend wondering if he heard him right but the boy next to him looked forward with no emotion on his face. “Why would you ask something like that Loserkawa?” he hesitantly questions.

“No reason, just asking.” The boy finally turned to face him. His signature smile printed on his just emotionless face.

“Stop it.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa’s face shifted into confusion. “Iwa-chan, are you okay?” He asked.

“Stop saying these things like it’s a joke! It’s not funny.” Iwaizumi yelled.

Oikawa looked down at his feet. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He muttered.

—-

The next week, Oikawa didn’t show up to school. Everyone was worried about the third year because as childish as he was, Oikawa wasn’t one to miss school without a reason. The team tried to visit his house but his parents dismissed them saying that he was just sick, a believable lie. Although, it seemed to convince most people, Iwaizumi was not impressed. He knew something was wrong with his best friend when Oikawa’s parents looked like they’ve been crying. When Oikawa was absent for the third day in a row, Iwaizumi decided that he needed answers, real answers.  
Iwaizumi sighed as he brought his hand up to meet the door he’s entered multiple times. Behind the door lead the path to a happy family that brought colours to the world. A family that was welcoming and radiated a since of home, even to first comers. Behind the door would be his second family and the living space of his annoying captain. 

“Hajime dear, what can I do for you?” Oikawa’s mother opened the door.

Iwaizumi looked at the woman in front of her. She seemed stress and worried, something unusual for the Oikawa family. “I want to know if Tooru is home.” He stated in a question-like manor.

“I’m sorry dear but he’s sick at the moment.” Mrs. Oikawa said.

“Can I see him?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He doesn’t want to get anyone else sick honey.” She persuaded. 

“I’ve seen him when he was sick before.” Iwaizumi pushed. “If something is wrong you can tell me.” 

Mrs. Oikawa burst out crying as if she was holding it in while talking to her son’s best friend. Iwaizumi pulled the older woman into his embrace as she kept crying. Worry filled his mind as Oikawa clearly wasn’t 'just sick'.

“It’s Tooru.” Mrs. Oikawa managed to say in between her sobs. 

“Shh. It’s okay, Tooru will get through it. I just want to know what’s going on.” Iwaizumi comforted.

Mrs. Oikawa’s sobs slowly died down to the point where they were mere sniffles. “He doesn’t want anyone to know, but you’re his best friend and you deserve to know.”

Iwaizumi nodded, disliking the mood of the conversation. He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

“Tooru was diagnosed with heart disease 3 years ago. He didn’t want anyone to know because he didn’t want to bring anyone into his problems. I remember the night he was diagnosed, he was smiling and told us he was okay. He said that he wouldn’t die until he completed his dreams. He was guessed to have 5 years. 5 YEARS!” Mrs. Oikawa started crying again.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do. It was too hard to digest. His playful best friend, captain, and favourite setter was dying? It felt unreal to even think that. He never realized that anything was wrong with Oikawa and he didn’t know a thing about what was behind the persona he wore. Iwaizumi finally understood why Oikawa would ask deep and depressing questions from time to time, Oikawa wanted someone to know.

“Last weekend, his heart gave out. He’s getting weaker Hajime. I don’t want my baby to die alone but he doesn’t want anyone to know.” Tooru's mother spoke in distress. 

“Calm down, Mrs. Oikawa. Where’s Tooru right now?” Iwaizumi said.

“In the hospital. Please don’t let my baby die alone.” Mrs. Oikawa’s voice was barely audible but Iwaizumi heard her.

Opening the door, he sprinted down the busy streets. Iwaizumi didn’t care about the fact that he was getting stared for running like there’s no tomorrow because for him, there might not be a tomorrow with his best friend. Turning through many alleys he finally met the big doors of the hospital. Only then did Iwaizumi realized he never got Oikawa’s room number. Iwaizumi paced back and forth in front of the hospital wondering how he was going to meet the brunette. 

“Iwa-chan.” A voice called in more of a question.

Iwaizumi spun around and ran without hesitation, knocking the source of the voice into a tight hug. 

“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Iwaizumi scolded.

Oikawa’s confused face turned into a smile as he patted the spikers back. “I’m okay Iwa-chan.” He said spinning around. “See perfectly fine.”

“No you’re not Tooru! Stop lying to yourself.” Iwaizumi yelled.

“What did you just call me?” Oikawa asked stunned.

Iwaizumi just realized what he did and shut his mouth.

“Say it again Iwa-channn.” Oikawa whined.

“If I say it, you’ll promise me you won’t die.” Iwaizumi knew he was asking for too much but he wasn’t ready to let go of the man in front of him.

“I can’t promise forever but I know I’m not leaving anytime soon. After all, we’re so close to going to nationals. And I wouldn’t miss a chance to beat Tobio-chan and Wakatoshi.” Oikawa rambled.

“You really are shitty Tooru.” Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa laughed.

“Maybe I am, Iwa-chan.”

—

Oikawa got discharged from the hospital a while ago, with the occasional checkups that he promised to go to. Everything resumed the way it should be but Iwaizumi couldn’t help but fell different. Although Oikawa asked him to keep it a secret and to not treat him differently, he couldn’t help but slip at times. That day during practice being one of them. As Oikawa was practicing his spikes he suddenly fell. Iwaizumi was the first person to rush over, concern evident on his face.

“Aww, Iwaizumi’s worried about his boyfriend.” Hanamaki sung.

“Wonder when they’re going to f*ck.” Matsukawa teased farther.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi threatened.

When he turned back to Oikawa he saw the cutest expression on his face. It was like Oikawa was a child desperately wanting approval and love from him. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip to keep him from saying something that could ruin their friendship.

“You look stupid Shittykawa.” Was the sentence that Iwaizumi actually released after some thought.

“Iwa-chan, that was mean~” Oikawa whined. “Besides, I always looks fabulous.” He ended with the same stupid grin on his face. 

Iwaizumi wanted to know how his best friend just kept smiling though his pain. No matter what anyone said to him, no matter what was happening to him, no matter what he felt, his face always held that stupid grin. A grin that presented a carefree, ignorant, and egoistic captain. The facade that Oikawa created and lived in as if it were who he is, but Iwaizumi knew better. He knew better than anyone, Oikawa was the exact opposite of being carefree, ignorant, and egoistic. He knew that Oikawa was pushing his feelings aside just to please everyone else. So Oikawa smiled.

—

No one could tell that there was something wrong with Oikawa. He hid it so well and it probably would’ve stayed a mystery if things didn’t go downhill. It was the day of the Spring Inter-high Qualifiers, after the loss to Karasuno to be exact. Oikawa collapsed on his way off the court and his heart stopped beating. Panic flooded through everyones veins but no one could match what Iwaizumi was feeling. As ambulance arrived, they immediately worked on Oikawa’s heart, which eventually started beating. His pulse was slow and feint but it was there, it was the only thing indicating that the Seijoh's captain was alive.

“We’re going to have to take him to the hospital.” One of the EMT’s told the coach.

“Take me with you.” Iwaizumi said without thought. Although he was getting stares and weird snickers, he could only focus on the boy in front of him. The boy that was possibly dying.

“I’m sorry but it’s family members only.” Another EMT informed.

“I’m his childhood friend. I know his information as if I were a family member and I can contact his parents on the way.” Iwaizumi insisted. 

“We have to hurry.” The third EMT called from the side of Oikawa’s body.

The two EMT’s talking to Iwaizumi gave each other a look before sighing. “Hurry up kid, we’re leaving now.”

Iwaizumi’s face lit up as he wasted no time in getting his phone and getting on the ambulance. The ride was quiet with Iwaizumi clutching onto his best friends hand as if Oikawa would wake up and yell at him for holding his hand so harshly. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Oikawa was loaded off and Iwaizumi was forced to wait. 

“Hajime honey please tell me he’s okay.” Oikawa’s parents came rushing through the door, his mom looking like she saw a ghost. 

“The doctors are inside but I’m sure he’ll be fine mrs.Oikawa. Tooru has always gotten though challenges.” Iwaizumi replied more to comfort himself than Oikawa’s now crying parents.

After what felt like centuries of wait, the doctor came out.

“Are you Oikawa Tooru’s family?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yes we are.” Oikawa’s father answered seeing that he was the only one able to speak at the moment.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, “He’s stable right now but he needs to stay at the hospital. In addition, he should do minimal if any exercise at all. 

“Can we see him?” Oikawa’s mom asked in a strained voice. 

The doctor only nodded before going off to see other patients. As Iwaizumi entered Oikawa’s room, he felt as if a stranger was laying where Oikawa should’ve been. Oikawa was pale, cold and silent, nothing like the way Iwaizumi remembered him to be. Iwaizumi stood glued in his spot as Oikawa’s parents rushed to their child’s side. His world was frozen and he desperately hoped his annoying captain would wake up and tell him it was all prank. But it didn’t happen, Oikawa’s body was giving up on him.

—-

The news spread quickly and the whole team came to visit. However, it was too painful for anyone so Iwaizumi was the only one that came constantly. Oikawa was still himself, he was playful and consistently handing out sly remarks but when in the hospital room, every player was reminded that Oikawa didn’t have much time left. Through all this, Oikawa was still smiling.

“Iwa-chan, let’s go stargazing.” Oikawa randomly suggested that day.

“You know you’re sick trashykawa.” Iwaizumi scolded. 

“Come on, give a dying man his last wish.” Oikawa pushed.

Iwaizumi never understood how easily Oikawa came in acceptance with his death, but it was Oikawa and Iwaizumi readied that he’ll never fully understand his annoying captain. “I’ll talk to the doctor.” The ace finally caved in.

To Iwaizumi’s surprise the doctors actually agreed. They handed Iwaizumi proof of Oikawa’s stability at the moment and they wanted the patient to have the memory before it was impossible.   
That evening, the two friends left Oikawa’s home for the past month. Iwaizumi looked at his excited partner who was not dressed in the typical hospital gown for a change. If anyone were to walk by, they wouldn’t spare the two men a second glance as they looked perfectly normal like everyone else. While they were walking, it was silent. Iwaizumi was regretting the decision of letting Oikawa out because no matter how they looked at the moment, Oikawa didn’t have much time left.

“Iwa-chan, we’re here.” Oikawa broke the black-haired male out of his trance.

“Wow.” Was the only thing that escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth. They were on a grassy hillside by a lake, it was beautiful, almost romantic. Bringing his gaze the boy in front of him, his heart skipped a beat. Even when he was sick, Oikawa was absolutely breath taking.

The two boys found a spot as they laid down in silence. “My grandfather used to talk a lot about stars.”

Iwaizumi turned to his captain while Oikawa continued. “He said that stars are just people who died and once you die, you become a star. The more people that think about you, the brighter you shine. That’s why stars die, when someone is truly forgotten, their star stops shinning.”

Iwaizumi stared in awe. “Do you believe that?” He asked.

“I never thought about it.” Oikawa truthfully answered. “But if I were a star, I’m sure I’d be shinning bright everyday.” Oikawa finished turning to Iwaizumi.

There it was again. The same stupid smile that was always printed on the chocolate-haired male’s face. Silence once again engulfed them as they peacefully stared at the stars. Both thinking about their loved ones. Iwaizumi never believed in these superficial kind of things, but today, he hopped that it was true and he let his inner child free for the first time in many years.

“Iwa-chan, if we could change one thing about this shitty world, what would your change be?” Oikawa asked as he laid on the grass, the wind playing with his hair.

Iwaizumi sighed. “I would make sure you have a healthy life Shittykawa.”

‘I would make you mine.’ Oikawa murmured under his breath.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi asked, not quite catching what his best friend said.

“I don’t feel like telling you.” Oikawa teased as both boys laughed.

—

After that special night, Oikawa wasn’t allowed out of the hospital anymore. Oikawa’s heart was once again failing to support himself. However, Oikawa was happy that he lived that moment with his crush.

“Oi loserkawa, they gave me the task of asking what you want for your death wish.” Iwaizumi came barging in.

“How about a kiss?” Oikawa flirted.

Iwaizumi felt heat rush to his face before he took deep breaths to calm himself. “I’m serious Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the name that slipped out of the males mouth once again. “I like when you call me that.”

Iwaizumi looked at him confused, “I’m serious?” he genuinely questioned.

“No my name Iwa-chan, my first name.” Oikawa clarified.

Iwaizumi’s face flush as the name slipped out of his mouth without thought. Although it was embarrassing, his setter was dying and it was he least he could do to ease the pain. “Tooru.” He breathed.

Oikawa smiled before answering the previous question. “I want to play volleyball.”

The ace’s face fell at those words. There was no way Oikawa would ever be able to play again in this lifetime. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi wanted the last few moments of Oikawa’s life to be happy and memorable. Hence, a long argument with the doctors at the hospital started. They came down to a mutual agreement that Oikawa could go back to the court but as someone on the benches only and he had to be pushed in a wheelchair. When Oikawa heard the terms he happily agreed, being near the court he spent his whole adolescent years on was more than enough.  
Iwaizumi talked to the coaches and the team the next day during school and they all agreed to hold a practice match in honour of their former captain.

“Let’s go Tooru.” Iwaizumi wasted no time in getting Oikawa out of the suffocating hospital after school.

“Iwa-chan, our school is so pretty.” Oikawa said dreamily as they approached the familiar ground. “I never had time to actually appreciate it but now that I look at it, I’m so glad I didn’t go to Shiratorizawa.”

Iwaizumi laughed at the joke as the entered the gym doors. The team that Oikawa spent all this time training was practicing on the court. Looking at them from the sidelines, Oikawa realized that he stressed over nothing, Seijoh had a solid boys volleyball team. Each member was crafted in their own ways, put together like pieces in a puzzle. The only piece that felt off was himself, the centre piece that is noticeable when gone, the setter. But Oikawa chose to smile, he was supposed to graduate that year anyways, thus, he knew he would have to give up his position and the team. 

“Long time no see, captain.” Matsukawa stressed the word ‘captain’.

The teasing come flooding toward the young boy as he felt at home again. Oikawa finally acknowledged that home wasn’t somewhere under a roof, it was with people that treat you like family. People that make you happy and support you every step of the way to your dreams. Inside this school, on this court, with this team, was Oikawa's home.

“I’m glad to be back.” Oikawa beamed.

The game came and went but the laughter and joy never diminished within the gym doors. A feeling of belonging was all that Oikawa felt on the bench, he was where he was supposed to be. When evening fell, it was time for Oikawa to return to the hospital. They bid their farewells and Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa out of the gym, out of Oikawa’s safe zone, where he spent countless hours practicing his sport. 

“Oi Oikawa.” Hanamaki called from behind them, causing the two to halt in their steps.

“You better come back healthy or we’ll steal your credit card and buy ramen.” Matsukawa yelled. “I’ll take mine with extra roasted pork slices.”

“I’ll add a slice of pot stickers to that.” Hanamaki shouted afterwards.

“Come on, first year and second years. You guys can request too.” Matsukawa continues.

Oikawa’s grin widened as more ramen orders were being thrown at him. Normally he would’ve been hurt but now now he understood. He understood that it was like motivation, most likely something more than that. Trust? No. It was love.

Oikawa waved as Iwaizumi continued to push him way from the school. As soon as they were out of sight, the volleyball team cried and let out all the tears that they’ve been holding in. That night, the players were the most vulnerable anyone has ever seen them, it was worse than their loss to Karasuno. The boys weren’t sure if they’d ever get to see their captain again but there was a shared gut feeling that they wouldn’t. 

It was the one time the boys weren’t sure if Oikawa could crush their dinner plans.

—

The day had finally come. The day were Oikawa’s had a chance of living again. Having his illness for so long brought the success rate for transplant down to 68%, but it still gave everyone hope. The volleyball team didn’t come as they agreed to met again on the court if things worked out. They wanted to end things where they started so the team waited patiently in the gym. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was waiting inside the hospital with Oikawa’s family because he wanted to be as close to his best friend as possible, even if it was Oikawa’s final moments. 

“Excuse me?” A feminine voice asked.

Iwaizumi looked up to see a nurse whom he recognized to be the one talking care of Oikawa during his stay. “Yes?” He answered hesitantly.

“He wanted me to give this to you before he went in.” She replied, handing Iwaizumi the note.

Iwaizumi opened the note and his breathing stoped. ‘That night, I wished that you were mine.’ The note read. It was neat and perfect, the same way Oikawa was remembered in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi jolted up and pushed past all the doctors and nursed crowding the room to get beside Oikawa. Oikawa was about to speak before he heard three words he never imagined he’d hear from Iwaizumi’s mouth, “I love you.” The doctors pushed the black-haired male back out of the room but he saw it. He saw the answer he wanted, Oikawa was smiling.

The clock was taking its time in ticking for the next few hours. Ever second felt like a minute and every minute felt like and hour. Iwaizumi was restless. It wasn’t just his captain or best friend in the surgery room anymore, it was his future. 

The doctor opened the doors and everyone’s head snapped in his direction. One look at his face and Iwaizumi dropped to the ground crying. He couldn’t hear anything around him as his mind was clouded with one thought, Oikawa didn’t make it. Iwaizumi got up and shouted at the closed doors. “YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE AND WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A LIFE TOGETHER! HOW AM I GOING TO BEAT USHIJIMA AND KAGEYAMA WITHOUT A SETTER?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE, KNOWING MY FUTURE IS WITHOUT YOU! YOU JERK! YOU BASTARD! COME ON, WALK OUT AND TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!” In that moment Iwaizumi didn’t care about the exterior he’s been building up. He didn’t care if people whispered about him being crazy because he just lost his everything. 

“He wouldn’t go in without writing this letter to you young man.” The doctor said. “The patients instructions were to give it to his boyfriend if he didn’t make it and I’m assuming that’s you.” The doctor handing Iwaizumi the letter with a look of pity and left the family to grieve alone.

‘Hey Iwa-chan,  
If your reading this, I guess I didn’t make it. Don’t be sad because I’ll be watching over you in the sky. I’ll be sure to be the brightest star up there so you’ll find me right away and you won’t feel lonely. This may be selfish but would you mind looking up to me once in a while and talk to me so I won’t stop shining?’ 

Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s jokes even during his final minutes. “You must be joking Tooru, as if I could ever forget you.” He whispered to himself. 

‘I always dreamt about a future with you but I never imagined that I wouldn’t be there, especially when I just had you for mine. Thank you so much for not rejecting me. Although you could’ve said those words to make me feel better, I’m going to interpret them as the truth. I love you Iwa-chan.’

“They were the truth.” Iwaizumi sighed to himself but he was glad Oikawa took his words to heart, where they should be.

‘Tell the team I’m sorry too. I couldn’t take them to nationals like I promised, but have them know that I don’t regret anything. If I had another chance, I would still choose to be their captain.   
About the ramen dinner, make sure they order whatever they want. It’ll be my final treat as their captain and friend for sticking with me even though I was annoying.   
Finally, thank you Iwa-chan for being by my side and loving a jerk like me.’

Iwaizumi frowned, “You weren’t a jerk Tooru.”

‘I want to tell you to keep loving me forever, but that would be too selfish of me to ask. Therefore, when you finally find someone else and have a family, please visit me. Not by the grave but by the hill, looking at the dark sky. I’ll be sure to wait for you every night. Thank you for the past 18 years.”

Iwaizumi’s tears fell once again, one tear accidentally getting on the letter. He knew Oikawa was smiling while writing this and that broke him. “As if I could ever stop loving you Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi spoke with a heavy voice as he once again left the hospital doors, this time however, he wasn’t returning.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you've finished reading the sh*t I made. I'm sorry for ruining you eyes by posting this piece of trash.
> 
> Anyways since you're here, constructive feedback is always welcome :). (I know my grammar sucks)
> 
> I'm just going to say that this was made by a high schooler which is why a lot of feedback is probably necessary. I'll keep them in mind for future references ^.^
> 
> (This story was also so much longer in my notes T.T)


End file.
